toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog golf courses
:For the golf courses that toons play, see toon Golf Courses. The cog golf courses are advanced Cog Facilities that are found in Bossbot Headquarters. Cogs range from levels 10 to 11. Inside the cog golf courses, toons will have to stomp on red moles, navigate through mazes, defeat cogs, and play a game of cog golf. The miniboss for the cog golf courses is the Club President. Special cogs called V2.0 cogs appear throughout the cog golf courses. Cogs *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *The Big Cheese *V2.0 cog *Club President Cog golf courses There are three cog golf courses: The Front Three, The Middle Six, and The Back Nine. The Front Three The Front Three is the shortest course, containing three levels. It has no laff limit. 386 options are rewarded; 764 with a Cog Invasion. Many toons enter this course to work on their Bossbot Cog Disguises, finish Bossbot related tasks, or cap off promotions. The Middle Six The Middle Six contains six levels. A laff limit of 101 is required to enter. 953 options are rewarded; 1874 with a Cog Invasion. Toons tired of doing hour-long Back Nines, or who do not have that much time to play may run this course instead. It is about 25 to 35 minutes for a team of four toons with Sound. The Back Nine The Back Nine is the longest course, containing nine levels. A laff limit of 106 is required to enter. Toons are rewarded 1685 options; 3350 with a Cog Invasion. Typically, Toons working on their Big Cheese options (ranging from 2880 to 10000, with 23300 as max) come into this course to get their promotions. It is the longest Cog Facility in the game - with a typicaly runtime of 65 minutes for four toons with sound. Most toons use a distinct layout for gag usage for both sets of cogs on each floor, and toons rely on SOS cards/Unites or the Golf Minigame to restock their major gags - primarily Foghorns and Trunks. Runs can vary greatly if a Soundless toon is brought along. Toon-Up and Trap are almost never used, except when a set of gags miss usually. Some Back Nines are done outside of Nutty River, to avoid disconnections. Obstacles In the cog golf courses there are three obstacles: Mole stomp In this obstacle there are several mole hills. Inside these mole hills are two types of moles: the brown mole and the red mole. The main objective is to stomp on the red moles. Stomping on brown moles will result in the toon flying in the air. Once the required amount of moles have been stomped, the doors will open and all toons will receive twenty laff points. Failure to do so will result in losing twenty laff points, and the toons will have to attempt the challenge. Maze race The maze race is, as its name states, is a maze in which toons will have to navigate through within a time limit. The objective is to reach the end before time runs out. The first toon to reach the end receives a full toon-up; all other toons will receive twenty laff points. Failure to reach the end within the time limit will result in losing twenty laff points, and the toons will be moved to the end. Cog golf Cog golf is a puzzle in which toons try to remove the cog golf ball. In order to remove the cog golf ball, toons will need to remove the surrounding colored golf balls by matching three or more of the corresponding color; matching three golf balls will remove the golf balls in the field. Toons work on separate puzzles. All toons will need to work together to complete a number of puzzles. Completing a puzzle rewards each toon with a random level four or higher gag. Trivia *This is the only cog facility without goons. *Unlike other Facilites, there are no level 12 cogs at all. Category:Cogs Category:Bossbot HQ Category:Cog facilities Category:Cog golf courses Category:Locations with laff requirements